


On the topic of horses

by OfMonstersAndMen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: bls except this, he whiney babey when it comes to chores, thank linni for this idea, time is absolute child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfMonstersAndMen/pseuds/OfMonstersAndMen
Summary: I love the Wild and Malon duo





	On the topic of horses

“Mom-I mean Malon what are some of your favorite horses?”, Wild looked at her questioning looking embarrassed by his slip up as he held his shiekah slate up taking pictures of the various horses that lived at the ranch. Malon thought for a moment and Wild was thankful for her not commenting on his little slip-up but failed to notice the small smile on her face as she continued to look at the horses.

 

“Well…..that’s a pretty hard question to answer honey loaf”, Malon stifled a giggle as a familiar horse trotted up to where Wild was at, “But it seems that you might just have an answer of your own for that question”.

 

She smiled when Wild quickly turned his attention to a cream-colored with a few white patches horse named “Honey”. Now Honey seemed to grow attached to Wild the minute he stepped foot into the ranch and that could be said the same for the wild child himself. Honey seemed adamant on not leaving Wild’s side which meant that she would poke her head through the window of the kitchen whenever he was in there making food (or attempted to if the window was closed). Wild didn’t seem to mind at all, in fact, he seemed overjoyed to be able to bond with another animal besides a couple of squirrels and the occasional deer or bear they came across in the woods. 

 

Time was more than happy to help introduce Wild and Honey properly since he was starting to notice the teen had become more excited to start the day and had a certain shine to his eyes. It comforted him knowing that Wild was becoming accommodated to this new environment with no way of knowing when he’ll ever get to return back to his own Hyrule. 

 

Malon quickly remembers a conversation she had with her husband just a few days ago. She was keeping an eye on both Wild and Honey as she was busy doing the chores. Malon was content knowing that her little wild kitten was becoming used to having a family he could count on after their little discussion.

 

“Seems like the kid is getting along just fine isn’t he?”, Malon jumped at the new voice at quickly turned to throw the pail of grain she had at the person on reflex. When she saw it was nothing more than her husband she quickly threw him a glare before turning to fill the pail up with some new grain.

 

“He’s getting along just fine Darling now quit standing there and help with some chores.”

 

“Aw, what!?”,Malon quickly rolled her eyes at her husband’s childishness as he continued, “But I already helped around the ranch for like 3 hours!”

 

“Well then it looks like you can help out some more by giving the cuccos their lunch”, Malon replied shoving the pail into Time’s hands.

 

“B-But why the cuccos!?”      

“Because I said so”

 

Time pouted some more before smiling and looking over at Wild, “You do know that she does see him as her child right?”

 

“Hm? What do you mean by that?”,she questioned following Time’s gaze to where Wild was currently feeding Honey a sugar cube and stroking her mane.

 

“It’s the way she looks at him, like a fond mother”, Time let out a small chuckle, “Kinda like how you look at him”

 

“A mom?”

 

Malon was snapped out of her thinking when she heard a someone shout in surprise and she quickly looked around until she saw Wild being followed by a small herd of horses with sugar cubes in his hands.

 

“Mom! Help! They won’t stop following me!”,Wild shouted trying to hide behind a tree but failing.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at her little wild child before jogging over to help him out with his predicament.

**Author's Note:**

> Time is an absolute child


End file.
